


snapshots from the edge of forever

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: video description: a three-minute compilation of Yuuri chasing after dogs and petting them.12,421 likesv-nikiforovMy husband, the dog whisperer.(Five snapshots from the Katsuki-Nikiforov Honeymoon.)





	snapshots from the edge of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japansace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/gifts).



> Written for japansace, who wanted something about Viktor and Yuuri's honeymoon.
> 
> Inspired by a headcanon that forochel and I have about Viktor and Yuuri having the honeymoon that spanned the entire globe.

Hong Kong is a flurry of sights and sounds, a veritable feast for the senses. And Viktor should be trying to drink everything in and committing every single detail to memory—from the colorful and brightly-lit boutiques to the busy food stalls lining the streets.  There's so much to see and experience, and anyone in their right mind would be chomping at the bit to play tourist, especially with a three-day limit looming in the distance. But Viktor has never claimed to be in his right mind, so he spends half of their three-day stay in Hong Kong making the most of their hotel room and now here he was, watching the lights glint off of Yuuri’s glasses instead of taking in the endless selection of fried food being cooked in front of them.

Before he can spend another eternity getting lost in Yuuri’s eyes, Yuuri turns to him with a raised eyebrow and a decidedly unimpressed expression.

“What?”

“What?” Viktor echoes with a helpless grin, delighting in the way Yuuri flushes up to his ears.

“You’ve been staring,” Yuuri says, accuses, before narrowing his eyes and looking up at Viktor suspiciously. “Do I have food on my face again?” He asks, no doubt remembering that one time Viktor failed to tell him about the merengue that got stuck on the tip of his nose.

“What, no!” Viktor splutters, indignant. The only reason why he didn't tell Yuuri about the merengue then was because he’d wanted to lick it off, but then Mila had come up and destroyed all of Viktor’s plans. “I just can’t help it,” he says as he drops Yuuri’s hand in favor of looping an arm around Yuuri’s waist, reeling him in so that they were pressed tight together. “My husband is the most beautiful man in the world.”

Instead of rolling his eyes and huffing like he’s done the previous times Viktor has called him beautiful, Yuuri just raises his eyebrow before affecting an exaggerated pout. “That’s funny,” he starts, arms coming up to wrap around Viktor’s neck, eyes going heavy-lidded in that very familiar way that has Viktor’s pants growing a bit tighter. “Because my husband is the most beautiful man in the world,” Yuuri whispers, eyes bright and twinkling, and god, Viktor is so ridiculously in love.

“I guess we’ll just have to be beautiful together,” Viktor manages before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s equally sweet lips.  

“Vitya!” Yuuri giggles, squirming away when Viktor’s chaste kiss evolves into something decidedly less chaste and inappropriate for public. “I thought you wanted to go sightseeing and eat some street food!”

“I did!” Viktor protests, even as his hands inevitably end up on Yuuri’s ass and squeeze. “But there’s something else I’d rather eat.”

***

 

 

> **v-nikiforov**  
>  _Kowloon, Hong Kong_
> 
> _[image description: a grinning Yuuri, holding up a skewer of fish balls dipped in a dark red sauce. Behind him is a bustling crowd.]_
> 
> _11,897 likes_
> 
> **v-nikiforov** They aren’t that spicy, I swear! (Katsuki-Nikiforov, 2019).  
>  **+guanghongji+** if your tongue isn’t on fire, you’re not eating them right  
>  **christophe-gc** Glad to see @katsuky is feeding you balls  
>  **v-nikiforov** @christophe-gc, yuuri says “what does that even mean?”

 

.

 

The look that Otabek got on his face when they mentioned wanting to go out to the countryside to see eagles is starting to make an awful lot of sense now.

Because Yuuri is freezing and running on maybe two hours of sleep—a very unfortunate combination that reminds him of ill-advised all-nighters back in Detroit, but unlike in Detroit, Yuuri doesn't have access to the nearby 7-11 and its supply of energy drinks and snacks. Not to mention his favorite beanie got blown away by the wind earlier, never to be seen again. So all in all, Yuuri is cold and miserable, and all he really wants to do is to go back inside their yurt and cuddle with Viktor.

Except his husband has gone and disappeared, leaving Yuuri all by his lonesome at their camp.

Yuuri’s about to go back to their yurt (and crank the heater up to high) when he hears Viktor’s voice call his name. And it’s like a switch has been flipped, because Yuuri suddenly feels warm, an unbidden smile curling on his lips as he turns and sees Viktor running towards him, looking weirdly triumphant. He’s ready to chalk the look off to Viktor being the awful morning person he is, but when Viktor stops in front of him with the smuggest smile on his handsome face, Yuuri knows that something’s up.

His suspicions are proven right when Viktor leans over, taps a gloved finger against his bottom lip, and all but demands, “kiss.”

And well, who is Yuuri to say no to that?

Still, Yuuri can’t help but roll his eyes even as he stands on his tiptoes to press his lips to Viktor’s, a whisper of a kiss that makes liquid heat course through his veins. Because no matter how many kisses they’ve shared, kissing Viktor always feels like the first time every single time; the magic has yet to disappear, and Yuuri honestly thinks that it never will.

“Where did you go?” Yuuri asks, looking up at Viktor through his eyelashes.

Viktor smiles a heart-shaped smile as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a familiar scrap of fabric. “Ta-da!” Viktor unravels it with a flourish, revealing it as Yuuri’s beanie, and Yuuri’s heart stutters inside his chest—trips over itself and falls even further in love because Viktor just went and looked for Yuuri’s stupid beanie in the middle of the Kazakh wilderness. “It’s a bit dusty and I'll have to get it dry cleaned as soon as we get back to the hotel, but—”

“I love you,” Yuuri blurts out before Viktor can say anything more. They’re the only words he can manage right now, and the only words worth saying, because he is, and forever will be.

Viktor smiles, sweet and slow, like the sun peeking out of the horizon.

“I love you too.”

***

 

 

> **katsuki-yuuri**  
>  _Almaty, Kazakhstan_
> 
> _[image description: A wind-tousled Viktor looking off to the distance while fixing his scarf. There’s stubble on his cheeks and his eyes are a very bright blue.]_
> 
> _10,980 likes_
> 
> **katsuki-yuuri** hello, i love you  
>  **phichit+chu** OHMYGOD I AM SCREECHING JFC YOU DON’T POST FOR YEARS AND THE FIRST THING YOU POST IS THIS SAPPY THING IM SO PROUD OF U  
>  **georgi.popovich** You two make me want to believe in love again.  
>  **yuri-plisetsky** i’m unfollowing you

 

.

 

The video takes a while to upload, and by the time it’s up and running, the huge lump on the bed has shifted, and Yuuri’s bedhead is making an appearance. There’s the most adorable pout on his lips that Viktor immediately kisses away with a laugh, delighting in the way Yuuri’s face scrunches up even further.

“What’re y’doin?” Yuuri asks, the words slurring together as he tries and fails to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He’s slumped down along Viktor’s front, a warm and heavy weight that feels like a balm against his soul.

“Just making the usual check-in,” Viktor says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, and just like every single time he’s faced with Yuuri being beautiful (read: always) with a phone in his hands, he’s snapping a quick succession of photos. “I uploaded a video of you running after dogs,” he adds, almost as an afterthought as he looks at the photos and picks out his favorites.

Burrowing further into his side, Yuuri lets out a small plaintive noise. “Are you gonna upload that too?”

“No,” Viktor answers with a nuzzle against Yuuri’s terrible bedhead. “No,” he repeats, turning the wifi off and placing his phone face down on the bedside table. “That was just for my eyes to see.”

***

 

 

> **v-nikiforov**  
>  _London, England_
> 
> _[video description: a three-minute compilation of Yuuri chasing after dogs and petting them.]_
> 
> _12,421 likes_
> 
> **v-nikiforov** My husband, the dog whisperer.  
>  **yuurik-stan** You’ve never lived until @katsuky comes running after you just so he can pet your dog.  
>  **katsudaddy** BLESSED POST

.

 

To say that Yuuri has dreamed about taking Viktor here since he was twelve would be a gross understatement. Because Yuuri has had very vivid and very detailed fantasies about taking Viktor here. He’s made very elaborate plans and even practiced a speech in the off-chance that he, Katsuki Yuuri, would one day be able to bring Viktor Nikiforov here.

Here, being the love stones at Jishu Shrine in Kiyomizu-dera.

It’s such a silly thing to do too, seeing as he’s already married to the man, and Viktor’s obviously managed to find him sans any love stones. But the awkward, teenage part of Yuuri, the one that still gets excited whenever they share an umbrella, had been adamant about it and now here they were. And somehow, Yuuri just knows that Mari is laughing at him back in Hasetsu.

“Wait, so I have to get from this stone right here to that stone over there?”

“And you have to do it with your eyes closed.” Yuuri says, trying to keep a straight face as people start to trickle in. A few aunties have already recognized him and were tittering behind their hands, no doubt judging Yuuri and his life choices.

Viktor nods, peering curiously down at the love stone. “Do I have to think of anything while I do it?”

“Um,” Yuuri starts as his entire face erupts with a blush. He quickly looks away from Viktor’s earnest expression, burying his face into his hands with a groan, before blurting out, “ _alovewish_.”

“A what?”

“A love wish,” Yuuri repeats, peeking through his fingers as he continues, “Think of a love wish while you do it, and if—if you make your way successfully to the other stone without looking, then it’ll come true.”

Holding up his right hand with a wry look on his face, Viktor wiggles his fingers, and Yuuri’s gaze immediately zeroes in on the ring he’d put there.

 _Twice_.

“But all of my love wishes have already come true.”

***

 

 

> **katsuki-yuuri**  
>  _Kiyomizu, Higashiyama-ku, Kyoto_
> 
> _[image description: a photo of  a grinning Viktor standing in front of a shrine.]_
> 
> _11,097 likes_
> 
> **katsuki-yuuri** 愛  
>  **mari.ktsk** wwwwww  
>  **icemadonna** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  **katsudaddy** @venivediventi CARE TO SHED SOME LGIHT??  
>  **venivediventi** @katsudaddy Okay, so I’m p sure they went here: http://www.deepjapan.org/a/3438 and Yuuri brought Viktor to Jishu Shrine to visit the love stone which is the CUTEST THING EVER

 

.

 

Viktor wakes not for the first, and certainly not the last time, to the sound of waves, the faint rustle of sheets, and most importantly, the sound of Yuuri's steady breathing. He blinks away the last vestiges of sleep, burrowing closer to Yuuri, who grumbles in response before cracking his eyes open only to give Viktor a glare that says _I can’t believe you’re waking me up so early after we just moved in._

It’s a very loaded glare, and Viktor finds himself giggling, rolling them over so that his head is pillowed on Yuuri’s chest and he can hear the loud thump of Yuuri’s heartbeat.

“Tadaima,” he whispers once he’s settled down, warmth creeping into his cheeks because the word feels like an admission, a confession; it’s Viktor laying out the last, worn piece of himself for Yuuri to take.

“Okaeri.”

***

 

 

> **v-nikiforov**  
>  _Hasetsu, Kyushu_
> 
> _[image description: a photo of Yuuri smiling sleepily at the camera.]_
> 
> **v-nikiforov** home  

 

**Author's Note:**

> henlo they're so sappy


End file.
